Nuestro Lugar en el Mundo
by Tohko
Summary: Todos y cada uno de nosotros tenemos nuestro lugar en el mundo, solo tenemos que encontrarlo, algunos se sorprenderan al final de la búsqueda, su lugar en el mundo esta donde y con quien menos lo esperan. Minato Gamo, Kojiro Hyoga, Megumi Gamo y Kozo Kira
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

- Me temo que sí, a partir de ahora Minato Gamo se hará cargo del combinado nacional, en lugar de Tatsuo Mikami.  
¿- ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Mikami?  
- Un ataque de apendicitis. Gamo llegará mañana, estar preparados.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, una joven sentada en un escritorio escribe crónicas deportivas, en este caso, la crónica sobre la sustitución de Tatsuo Mikami como entrenador del combinado nacional, en favor de Minato Gamo.

" Polémica en Selección Nacional"

Parece ser que debido a un ataque de apendicitis, Tatsuo Mikami, actual técnico de la selección nacional de nuestro país, debe ceder su puesto a otro miembro de la federación.

Aún cuando todos pensábamos que le cedería el puesto a Munemasa Katagiri, actual ojeador oficial, y quien mantiene una correcta a la vez que amistosa relación con los jugadores a los que conoce desde su época de juveniles; los altos cargos de la federación han optado por una decisión polémica y llena de controversia.  
Se preguntarán ¿por qué, el elegido ha sido nada más y nada menos que Minato Gamo, exjugador de gran valía aunque con un carácter difícil, según las personas que han tratado con él.  
Caracterizado por una personalidad fuerte, llegando según sus detractores a la intransigencia.

Pero como en todo, Gamo tiene defensores que le consideran un entrenador exigente, capacitado, gran estratega y que valora ante todo el juego en equipo.  
Por estas afirmaciones, intuimos que no le gustan los individualismos; esto por su puesto plantea algunas preguntas, ya que el equipo japonés esta formado por grandes figuras del fútbol como Tsubasa Ozhora, Kojiro Hyoga, Genzo Wakabayashi, Shun Nitta, etc.  
¿QUÉ SUCEDERÁ?

Queridos lectores, lo veremos pronto, por mi parte les deseo a ambas partes mucha suerte y que la sangre que se derrame no legue al río. 

Megumi Gamo

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

¿Megumi ya has terminado la nota deportiva?  
- Si, toma, léela.  
- Esta bien, pero me esperaba algo más agresivo, tratándose de Minato Gamo.  
- Ya, quien dijo que tenía que ser agresiva. Además de momento no ha llegado la sangre al río. Toshi tranquilo, creo que pronto habrá un titular más...  
- No sé por qué, pero voy a confiar en ti. Hasta ahora tus artículos han sido de lo más sustanciosos. Creo que Mintao deber estar que echa chispas.  
- ¿Querías algo más, No tengo todo el día.   
- Ok, Ok, ya te puedes ir. Saluda a tu padre, aunque creo que el artículo ya es bastante saludo.

En otro lugar de la redacción:

- ¿ Megumi ya se ha marchado?  
- Si, su articulo no es de los más agresivos, pero desde luego abre una puerta. No sé por qué Kai, pero intuyo que una batalla esta por librarse.  
- No me extrañaría, no sé que pasó entre ella y su padre, pero según tengo entendido llevan años sin llevar una buena relación, por no decir ninguna. Un día se marcho de la casa familiar, pero ni ella ni Gamo han hecho declaraciones públicas. Y te aseguro que no es por que la prensa deportiva no sé interesase.  
- Si eso había oído; desde luego sea lo que sea lo que pasara tuvo que ser importante; tal y coo escribre sus artículos Megumi no se anda con tonterias.

En el periódico deportivo Tokyo Post

"Gamo entrenador nacional"

El día llegó, Minato Gamo se hace cargo de la selección, todos los jugadores están allí, al igual que Katagiri.   
Pero Gamo no llega solo, llego con 7 jugadores llamados Real Japan , que según Gamo venían a sustituir a la selección. 

Por su puesto los jugadores oficiales estaban indignados, tras jugar varios partidos contra estos jugadores, 7 jugadores oficiales fueron expulsados: Kojiro Hyoga, Taro Misaki, los gemelos Tachibana, Makoto Soda, Hirsohi Jito, y Shun Nitta. Todos ellos tendrán una nueva oportunidad para volver a la selección dentro de meses. 

Hasta aquí, queridos lectores, la teoría, pero probablemente la práctica sea otra. Minato Gamo siempre tiene un as bajo la manga, se lo aseguro.  
Desde luego tiene mérito, tan solo con su primer día ha conseguido romper un equipo, y mermar la confianza de todos aquellos que quedaron en él.  
BRAVO! 

Ni si quiera se ha molestado en hablar con el equipo, en hacerse entender y si ni siquiera hace esto. ¿ POR QUÉ MOLESTARSE EN TRATAR CON RESPETO A LOS JUGADORES?.  
No señores, es mejor avasallar haciendo su santa voluntad. Me pregunto si la federación habrá pensando bien su decisión, ¿ustedes que creen, ¿Qué pensará el capitán Tsubasa Ozhora, cuando vea que se han deshecho de la mitad de su equipo?.

Sinceramente, Japón se clasifico para disputar la Copa Asiática, pero tal y como esta la situación, quizá no pase de ahí. ¿ Con que jugadores pretenderá Minato Gamo afrontar los partidos clasificatorios, solo con Tsubasa Ozhora, Él, que predica el juego en equipo ha dicho a dios a los jugaros que debían formarlo.

Queridos lectores, solo nos queda la esperanza de que los jugadores expulsados vuelvan y le hagan tragarse sus palabras y su insolencia.  
Megumi Gamo

Continuara...


End file.
